angel of thy darkness
by jirtin
Summary: a story about a girl who finds romance when she couldint even feel love in the first place [and it seems to be in the wrong place but it was the closest to it srry if you dont like it] RnR plzzzzzz.....


Project 72531 check all in place and shut tight, wait what's its name? A.O.D., what's it mean? that was what no one ever knew...

That's why I'm here under government protection. My names Sarine occupation angel of darkness, Sarine means evil at heart with a knack for common darkness I'm the creation of government's peoples humanly control factor. There are four angels like me the angel of love, evil/ loneliness, darkness and good.

The evolution from good to evil was a hard one but I'm not evil I'm just the worlds darkness, the darkness that surrounds a man's soul formed together in a giant ball of mass which made a type of flesh which became me. We live in a paradise of that of the government which was a room that had floating clouds and dreams of encouragement for the world.

Jerra and fauna, were love and good they were what I would consider my friends they were created at the same time as us (daka was born 2 years later but of course the other evil was 2,300 years old so it was time) I was lonely as a kid cause I couldn't hang with any guys unless he was two years younger and daka once was good before he was lonely then he got lonely cause I wouldn't hang with him and that pushed me to darkness Jerra has always been love and fauna was darkness before daka but she found the light in her heart and the goodness within to become good. For me I couldn't feel any pain or sadness unless it came from the world, I couldn't feel love or show it so my soul became dark and dreary i was known as the ugly duckling.

But then I saw how lovely the world was and couldn't be pure evil so I had to escape under the government's nose which seemed impossible but somehow I managed it.

The government they seemed to be so sleazy and so underestimated but so easy to get by as I left the room of paradise which had held me for too many years. I was the angel of darkness; I hid within the shadows well with what surrounded me. I jumped on the roof when a man in a black suit and red tie came by and he didn't even see me, ( stupid government agency) I was wearing (against my will) a long gothic black dress and flowing black hair and black nails. I felt like a spider crawling and sneaking around like that unnoticed and them being so unaware I snuck out the door that said exit by the front desk where the person at the desk was tending to a client.

When I stepped into the light it was not dark as I had hoped it was searing hot which came to a point where my flesh could have caught fire without knowing it. So I bolted behind a bush that still made my flesh sear which the bush was the size of my hand so bolted down an alley when I heard, "All personnel to sector B we have an escapee close up all exiting doors this one is 72531 has escaped…" over the loudspeaker it did say. That made me smile a grimace smile I got out before they locked the doors to imprison them selves and I locked them inside anyway. Earlier when she had escaped the building before she felt the burn she had taken a block of wood and stuck it between the handles of the bars.

She sat in the alleyway till dark by playing with the mice and looking through the garbage and chasing the humans out with her wings which for some reason frightened some people. Anyway It was turning dark and she could feel the coldness seep around her with a friendly welcome. She welcomed the crisp night chilly air with the spreading of her wings and taking to the skies where she felt so free she could die. She watched as birds flew lower and dived and swooped around her she watched as the moon poked out behind some wandering clouds which filled the sky with tremendous light. I felt so happy and free that I didn't even see the arrow come at me at full speed. When it hit it hit my wing with a huge blow that made me turn upside down and fall really hard on the ground.

I laid there for minutes upon end trying to heal myself but my powers had been taken away by the moonlight so I had to just wait for someone to walk by and help me up. When none had come I tried getting up but it hurt to much until a mortal human man came and lifted me up and looked very questioningly but did not ask about it and carried me to his apartment and I started to shiver and wrapped my wing around myself as he carried me to a… what did he call it an elivatior… oh I remember an elevator and it had all kinds of cool buttons that I wanted to press but he said no and so I just sat and sulked for a wile but then it hit me going with him would be admitting defeat but when I tried to leave I hit my wing on the door and he pulled me back and said, "it's all right ill help but just let me fix your wing before you leave ok". He said with a stern face.

Wow man did I hurt and so I let him take me away to the apartments and tend my wounds. We went through the door and he laid me across what he called a leather couch which faced a box with rabbit ears poking out and that bugged me so I looked everywhere but at it so I skimmed the room it had another two chairs that matched the couch I looked at the carpet and saw how it resembled his eyes a magnificent shade of turquoise. He came back with a wet towel and placed on my head and took some gauze and some hydrogen peroxide (or that's what he called it I called it the stinging gift of doom) and gauzed me up and then he recognized my clothes they were sopping wet and all over his couch so he brought me some clothes and told me, after I started undressing to go in his room and change and I blushed a little as he said that.

I folded my wings into my back and it made me look and feel like I was normal, human and I was. Then it had hit me how fauna how became good when she had been the most gruesome evil ever, she must have seen through others eyes of love when she had tortured them but Jerra found a way to show her love through fauna's eyes and persuade her inside to turn good by showing the love she had for daka and how he had turned evil by trying to separate the love between them when they had both been madly in love.

Jerra saw love even if it was hidden deep within and covered by all kinds of hate and she saw her own love which traveled far and wide and held the love for Daka for thirty years after he turned evil. She once told me that she fell in love with his eyes how they had hypnotized and brought her into the world of the unknown and she used alike she used me as an example she said it was the feeling pain and sorrow gave me to become darkness which brought me to a place of wonderment and of vague dreams and It seemed to be a bright future.

This boy who later I found out his name was Sam had kindness within I could feel the vibes of good and loyal coming from his body it nerved me to the point where I wanted to leave and never come back but my body would never let me leave like an imaginary pole. His love was like the blaze outside full of heat that scorches you when you get near it made me back far away from him as he drew near and I knocked into the vase and it shattered into a million pieces and when I went to clean it up our hands met on the exact same piece close to my leg. He had said excuse me and took the pieces to the kitchen to throw away. When he got back he asked me, "Where do you come from? I haven't seen you around these parts before? Since you're living with me I should know a little about you as you should stay right?" His questions were hard because I didn't want to answer them at all but I shook my head I would spend the night if that would satisfy him and so it had. When he had met me he felt scared by the sight of me and ,and the pain from his past haunting him and it felt good to know I frightened him at least a little until he saw I was an angel(ha-ha). He then said after I gave him an evil glance it enthralled me but made him doubt the offer, "its fine we can just be friends" and he strode of into the bathroom for a minute then came out with a brush, why don't ask me.

What he said made absolutely no sense to me so I asked, "What's a friend...?" and this made him give me an evil glance so he said, "a friend you don't know what a friend is a friend is someone who cares deeply about you would use their life to save your own, someone who cares if you get hurt and feel down has a compassionate heart towards more then herself, I can be your friend who cares more about you then anything".

It had sounded like ones love for another and it seemed to be a weakness that would destroy these humans once and for all. I wouldn't hear of it so I screamed, "no way José" And so I jumped out the window spreading my diligent wings as I flew towards the skies as if they had been calling me towards them egging me on or something. I rested on the roof for my wing had still been broken and it hurt like hell for it to move but I dint care it to was egging me on to do more but I just sat gazing at the world above me envisioning the future of these mortals. The stars filled her with courage, bravery and hope that one day, like fauna had, overcome the darkness and transfer to good somehow, but who now a day is purely good without a hint of evil at least brewing within themselves ready to pop at any given moment. That was my job just to pop them and make them see true reality when their rights in front of their faces, humans are so blind and charismatic so willing to die for what they know is right and which to save what is wrong. Love will one day destroy this lovely dark place that humans have unwarily destroyed themselves.

Oh did I mention Jerra's my sister and since she became love she has always tried to bring me to the good side make me see another perspective, another way beyond what I see. It never worked could you tell I just have a dark pure heart that could break at any minute if I stay with that guy who seems to be changing me in unfamiliar ways. At that moment I felt light headed and that my head was in the clouds and then I actually started floating and swinging in the air only few feet off the ground so heavenly. Then as I sat there a door slammed and I wasn't floating anymore and I fell with a kerplunk on the floor and as I started to rub my bum cause it hurt there became a loud bang noise not from a normal gun shot but louder and bigger which shook me to the core and then another bang and there was a magnificent color in the sky it both shocked and delighted me until a voice came from behind me that said, "the fireworks aren't they magnificent tonight? Wow there's a magnificent tonight from this high up," And he sat down on the ground next to me and he looked at the sky and I watched him watch them and you could see it in his eyes that he was truly happy just sitting there watching them fireworks and there was no not pleasing him at that moment.

He had love in his eyes which at that moment decided he was going to be my downfall and leading me on my path to good. This meant giving up my vices which would always be there within me; it meant outfit change from black as night gown and natural black hair and black nails to being pure whit gown and white hair with bluish steaks (ewes old) and white/blue nails and I didn't want that at all. I couldn't help but look at him it's like he was hypnotizing me with his malignant sea blue eyes and then he turned and our eyes meet and I got chills down my back and at that moment I knew exactly why jerra was as loveable as she was and it frightened me that I would go the same way someday. We may have been there for hours when I decided I wanted to pull away but it felt so good that it felt like I would die if I ever pulled away and that frightened me. He then placed his hand as gently as he could on mine and just left it there like there was no problem with that I tried to pull away put my hands weren't as strong as they used to be. So I just fell right into what he was doing and let him have away with me and that's when he started to lean closer pressing his lips together like a fish would and that thought made me laugh and the emotions drained out of me like water from a noodle and the heat was beyond gone.

"Did you like that? I looked like a fish didn't I? It's just I wanted to kiss you so badly that I just went for it without your concern, you know what a kiss is? Well its when two people who like each other their lips meet for a matter of maybe seconds or matter of minutes, touché I don't know what that means very well ether for I had been dumped by a girl who wanted a guy that was unattainable in 8th grade from a girl named Kristine for a guy named Scott who had a Mohawk and the color was hot pink and I thought it looked gay as hell. By the way what is your name I can guess but I won't guess right so what is it?" he said both sweetly and concernedly.

"Sarine" in the quietest voice I could muster but it wasn't quiet enough for he had heard me and said, "Sarine what a authentic name so unoriginal, new and fashionable and my name is plain Sam Dereski I'm a veterinarian down town at a place called 'active pet love' I tend to animals in there time of need but I seem to not know you at all so tell me a little about yourself". I didn't know what to say, what was I going to say I came from a paradise from the government I'm the angel of darkness hence the wings and my friends are still there and I have to spread darkness around you…I continued babbling to myself as Sam watched me with intent dissatisfied eyes as he watched me contemplate my answer.

So I just briefly said, "I'm…I work for the government I work at their secret projects as an investigative analysis detective just call me the angel of reincarnation or just you know creation of the unknown". And I shut up because I had already said too much.

He sat there contemplating my answer trying to find a loophole within what I had said but I guess he couldn't so he said, "And how did you get the wings on your back, there really cool and all but where, who and why?". Curiously he said with sternness. So as fast as I could I said, "I had been testing one day on miracle potion for the flu to shut it down completely I spilt it as I turned to get it out of there and I accidentally spilled some and it splashed on my back and instant from a backache wings and it hurt real bad and burnt my skin and killed my eyes and the next thing I new I could fly" He looked both satisfied that he got his way and disturbed by my story he didn't push the subject further even though he had wanted to in his mind.

He had held his hand there since the fish kiss and he came closer but was to scared to come more closer so he backed away every time this had given my stomach twirls and swirls in my stomach I learnt later there called butterflies which didn't, make sense to me to call it that because a butterfly would have died in your stomach to make that motion and that's when I realized who was behind me. "Jerra love is in the air, somewhere far away from here". But she didn't get the hint so she said, "How's it going sis? Seems you got the best catch and you had renounced men, I laugh at your attempt". Now Sam was curios but he remained silent still holding on to my hand as I squeezed a little tighter as she came closer and cause I had wanted to punch her since she said the word how's it going she made me want to kill her when she walked in front of us and started eying Sam up and down which brought hatred up that I had stored for years of her.

So I said, "What do you care your supposed to be at work or with your boyfriend somewhere else". But she has never gotten a hint so she stayed but Sam was still being friendly as possible so he said, "Is this a friend of yours Sarine?" he said questioningly. As I started to push her out of the way I said, "No she's my sister and she's leaving right Jerra?" I said sternly and positively. "No its ok she's alright she can spend she can even spend the night if need be". He said as he looked me square in the eye and the voice that would make a lion fall in love with him.

But I'm the dark angel I'm not supposed to feel that way the darkness soothes me it enlightens me to the core and I cant fight these feelings and they wouldn't just stop dead in there tracks it was occurring as a natural thing. She knew that accepting his offer that it displeased me and that it wasn't pain I wasn't feeling it was a vain feeling of love. These feelings so new and enjoying to mess with in others but so horrible in me for I didn't like them but they hurt me so bad and they literally killed me to the core of my being and I felt like she was ruining my choices of completing the mission my job as darkness and my rep as a bad ass.

This hey sis have you seen your hair lately it's turning green and your loosing the black I can feel your heart it's unblackening and you like it I can feel it" she said in my ear so Sam wouldn't hear. The feeling I was feeling wasn't hate the feeling I always felt but Euphoria no longer desolate and dark.

Jerra was love everyone knew when she came around she changed hate into love no matter how deep and distraught it may have been and it made her smile a toothy grin when she found my heart was unblackening as she walked into the room I looked down at my nails and saw that she was right. my nails my hair my outfit all greener then they had ever been, My heart was beating really fast so fast I couldn't stop it and I needed to leave if Jerra wasn't going to so I took off out the window to the high sky but I couldn't go anywhere for my wings had been hurt and they still were. So I rested on a roof top nearby Sam's house and as I sat there I looked back and watched Jerra and Sam talking of anything they could muster for maybe a half an hour and then I found an impulse to fly and never come back then what happened was the emotions switched and it turned out I wanted to kill Jerra so I said, "Daka welcome to the real world it's full of hate and loneliness it's a playground full of emotions embrace it fear it". As I said this Daka was no longer standing behind me but crouching before me as he eyed Jerra and Sam he said, "Don't you just love the fresh air it suits Jerra well she found love in this cloudy but fair aired, I need to raise hell for her so what you think would happen if I went over there?".

All I could do was smile at him with an understanding glee and so we jumped over there together as Sam just turned and said, "Another friend of yours sarine?" He asked in a disquieting tone. I think he already knew the answer for he just shrugged it off and Jerra didn't see what I saw for she went up introduced Daka and as they shook hands it felt like a knife was stabbing me in the stomach area which made me worse then I was then.

I must not be turning good because fauna was no were in sight, the theory of us is that if an angel has emotions their there with you if you feel them. Like if you felt love Jerra would instantly be there next to you or evil and Daka would be there twisting your insides apart. "Sarine your changing for the one you love I can feel the heat coming off your skin your body and the angelic ness of you is turning lovely but on the outside you seem to be fighting it and no one understands why but you, huh you must be turning green for a reason nails, hair, wings, and your clothes what's up with that, it's great that it's happening and I want to help you on your way to greatness, right now you feel love that's why I'm stuck next to you until you feel hate then I get to move and Daka comes back over here, but there is jealousy brewing in your eyes of me every time you look at me, when you do hey look at me when I talk to you I know it's hard for you to look but I want us to still be friends even if your jealous of muah, the goddess of love I have a keen eye for those in dubious aims, I love you Sarine never forget that and I'm not stabbing you in the back even though you make think and I love Fauna even when she's not around and I love Daka even when he's in so much pain that he makes everyone around him feel so bad about themselves".

I didn't want to become good, good was a downfall and a weakness the opposite of what I was trying to be with myself so I said, "no I cant have that again it hurt so bad to love and then loose that it just hurt ok and there is no changing darkness when it's near me so willingly". I said hoping Sam hadn't heard anything, and walked back over to him as he told a story about a woodchuck he once hunted and Daka tried to comply but could not. I left Jerra over in the corner where she stayed contemplating what I had just yelled in her face few moments ago. Sam offered Daka a place to sleep and Daka stole the couch when we returned Daka in the lead jerra then next and Sam and I holding hands in the back. Daka plunged into the couch and jerra elegantly walked over to the chair and she did lay down like a princess, that brat I thought and she looked back to see Sam and I holding hands and gave me a gleeful smile as I protruded the door. "I'll get blankets and Sarine can you hand out the pillows in my room then well have a small snack before bed". Sam said incorrigibly. After a few moments of argument of snack they all went their separate ways to do what was asked and jerra and Daka sat and turned on the box with rabbit ears and watched a show called jeopardy and when they got bored they took turns flipping each other upside down and looking again at it another way and jumping on the couch and running through the house like little devils they were being. We got the pillows and blankets and placed them elegantly strewn across the couch and the floor and it took mine to the bay window with a pillow.

Jerra asked as plainly as she could without drawing attention to herself said, "Can I sleep on the ceiling I'll keep it clean as I can". I don't think Sam even knew that was coming so he kind of took his time in answering the question. I just gave her a glance and handed her a blanket and she floated up to the ceiling as not to hit the fan and Fell instantaneously asleep. I sat there a few moments as Sam Said, "guess no snack" and he walked over to me before he ventured to the bathroom and he kissed me on the lips a goodnight kiss as if we had been on a date. I had felt like jerra floating in the sky so high and far away and the knots in my stomach got tighter and I looked at my nails and they were pure dark green and that brought me back to earth with a thump. And I heard, "Ding dong the witch is dead, which old witch, the wicked witch, ding dong the wicked witch is dead". And I threw a pillow at both of them as Sam left the room.

I looked at my hair it was more green then it had been and my nails lighter green then they were and my out fit (though it looked cool) was half green half black. I got so shrilled that I didn't even fall asleep that night I just kept thinking good would come over me and ill be miss goody two shoes and worse I even made myself cry just thinking about it. I think I fell asleep because I woke up with ease and I got excited at this and went into Sam's room and jumped on his bed and leaned ever so gently inward and closer and before I knew it I was lip locked with Sam on his bed passionately kissing on his bed ever so graciously and I didn't want it to end so we went on for what felt like forever but was only really few minutes. When we actually stopped we were snuggling in a ball when jerra yelled, "I'm hungry and I can't make my own food". And we stopped snuggling and before we left the room he pinned me against the door and masqueraded my lips and he just gave me this innocent little smile when he was done.

That made me smile a thousand smiles and made me chuckle too and so he said out the door for jerra, " I'll make breakfast eggs and toast with bacon while I do that you should all clean the living room and Sarine can help me in the kitchen". They were shocked at getting ordered around but obliged sweetly, as they could, to do as they were told to do. We walked into the kitchen and started making the breakfast and he taught me how and mentioned my hair, "I love your hair it's new and it looks good out of your eyes you should do it more often it hot". He taught me how to do the toast and put it in the toaster where it would toast it to a nice brownie color. He told me Stories about his stories about his family.

Then he shocked me by asking me out on a special date just the two of us and I asked what we would do about jerra and Daka and he said well decide later and he took the food out the door to the dining room table and I think he said, "babysitter". And he smiled at me. When we told jerra and Daka they had shocking news for us they said in unisons, "don't worry about us we were going out anyway we wish to check the world around us and examine the good the bad and the fluffy, for jerra's sake and when were done well wait on the roof for you to return".

Sam agreed but I was cautious as he handed Jerra the spare but I was promised by a wink that it was the right thing to do. After lunch before jerra and daka would have left Sam took us to get some new clothes as Sam and Daka went to a place a block away Jerra and I went to a shop called the elegant dress in the plaza down town I knew Jerra was helpful because she left government paradise twice a year to go shopping. I ended up with a green fancy top and a black skirt that looked poorly ripped but it suited me so I got it and we had to pick black shoes that represented the skirt since my hair no longer did they were high heeled. Sam hadn't let me see what he got until they got ready at 5 for the date as Jerra put on her makeup I was putting on my Skirt and had already taken a shower so she did my hair too so I was ready by 6 for the date which would have taken me 5 minutes if I was just going out by myself.

I met him at the door and when I laid my eyes upon his flesh I think it crawled a little for I became a blush color of pink as I looked at his elegant wear. He was wearing a nice formal suit with a green vest underneath and nice black dress pants and he had a corsage for me like we were going to prom or something and he swept me off my feet by saying, "you look lovely and very elegant tonight and I love the skirt so… (like he was lost of words) you and magnificent". And he held out his hand and he romantically grabbed mine and was a complete gentleman the whole way, he opened doors for me and slid chairs out and pushed them in for me it felt nice. We gave the neighbors something to talk about as they watched us leave and hitting their husbands for not being that nice and them saying they would if they were able to and all Sam and I heard was smack and doors slamming.

We came to a restaurant named the beauty rose which was a dinner dance combination and we entered knowing it was a sweet place to dine and dance. We ventured in and sat in a table where it looked very (for lack of a better word) elegant and divine as a single red rose sat at the table with neatly arranged plates and wrapped forks, spoons and a knife and a wine container. We ordered some kind of French wine which as I looked and scanned it bubbled and fizzed everywhere and it put a smile on my lips. It hit my nose as I Drank the fizzy drink that was my, not coffee mug, wine glass and placed a napkin upon my lap, for that's what another lady did a table away. We ordered the steak meal and eat and talked the whole course as normal people at a dining and we danced the night away, not literally it was about 9:30 when we left so it wasn't all night just some of it.

We came home laughing loudly disturbing the whole compartment house and we walked in and lay willingly on the couch kissing the entire time noticing that Jerra And daka were not there. I felt like someone was watching us even though tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum where not home for an hour I still felt uneasy as Sam walked into the kitchen got some white wine and poured more for the night and went on the balcony to drink and talk under the stars so full of wonder. Then From above magnificent white wings and black with red wings came down from … (let me see heaven) from the roof, disturbing the feelings of romance in the air. He stood up in a matter of minutes and shepherded them in gave them a snack and came back with a half smile and a distraught look so I blew him a kiss and it made him smile a good smile, I punished myself for doing that to myself for putting a love interest before my own body by having Daka smack me across the face and it hurt really bad but now I wont do it again and I looked at my hair it was almost all green and my nails the same and my outfit more green then black and it frightened me. Jerra watched just shaking her head as we wrestled on the ground and I did win one or two out of five that we did. Then Sam walked through the door and it looked as he may have been crying a little but lit straight up when he saw my cheerful face. I had to go to the bathroom and when I got back I was furious with the result that Jerra was laying on Sam's lap non discreetly for she was testing me to see if I truly loved this man and I didn't know how I felt so different then when I'd first came. I got so full of rage I went into the kitchen and grabbed a banana and started to peel it when Sam came In and swept me off my feet with a very romantic kiss and that way I knew he wasn't going to hurt me with Jerra and that he loved me.

He was falling, hard for her and he couldn't help it she had pressed the love button when she came from paradise that said love me or die and he had no way of helping who he fell in love with. Jerra had pressed her love button and besides angels had the charm to be loved by all but never in this way. This act pissed me off and I fell hard off the deep end and was glad to fall back into darkness around the shadows of the world the pain in everyone's heart I was me again and no one could change that. My hair was black my nails darker then ever and the dress was pure black there was no getting any darker then me. I craved the outside's darkness and it called to me and I spread my wings so diligently and scooted right out the window. I felt like an outsider as I swept out in the air I didn't even feel like myself at that point and again I felt so free and alone with the thoughts in my head to keep me company and watch the frightened humans on the ground fleeing like mice I just wanted to scoop them up and bop them on the head.

The voices in my head were saying they would kill her for what she has done and I rested on an apartment building and look at the stars I no longer was that beast in love it was like I have two sides to me and the good side had been controlling me and my bad side or evil induced side was trapped and was getting very angry and as I sat there I contemplated those thoughts until a gentle hand was placed on my shoulder Saying, "You know I would never hurt you cause I'm your friend and that was just me checking him to see if he loved you and he past but you didn't for you got so angered by it you stormed out and turned back to the dark side. She looked at me with sullen eyes and tears protruded the edge of her purple eyes like an eagle that lost her eggs it was sad and I was disgusted at her attempt. "you know I test the humans on the love for their mate and I just got over tempted to test you so I tested you, you of love and lost and I am here to help your way to greatness and the good in your heart that was lost on the last evilness you felt jealousy and that turned you back".

At that moment I got really dizzy and feint and didn't even see myself hit the ground but I did hear a faint whisper say, " love overpowers all Hate will conquer but love is true and it will create the new". And then I saw and heard nothing and it was dark. I remember waking up hearing voices above me and as I tried to open my eyes they felt like they were glued shut and so I tried a few moments later but they were still glued tight and it felt like to much pain for my body so I stopped trying. But when I stopped someone grabbed my hand and held on tight to help my pain and this eased the pain and helped my eyes grow stronger but still not strong enough for what I needed.

Then I eased my eyes open and it stretched the socket to pull apart from each other and I could see they were all blurs but I could see and when they all looked at me I could see them clearer and clearer ever second. I got up To see who was there, There was Sam, Jerra, Daka, and Sam's cute brother Simon and jerra was hovering all over him like a swarm of bees would. The pain was still there and so immense that I had to lay back down gently on the bed and as I did that I looked at my nails and my poor hair and were again a dark green the way they were, so I screamed and jerra held up a mirror and I wasn't right it was black but with elegant green tips.

Muffled talking began and I couldn't decipher any of what they said so I just sat anxiously listening but I did hear a few words, "don't worry" and "I love you" and he kissed me on the fore head and came and laid with me on the bed. In ways it was still half romantic and it comforted me to a point and though I felt so isolated from the others more then I ever felt before and we kicked them out and laid there in silence.

The next day Simon, Sam and the rest took me home but I still hurt really badly and I wouldn't stop complaining the whole time ands I couldn't extract my wings for a month but I lived, somehow and that meant I wouldn't be able to fly. I wanted Jerra to take me but she thought I was too heavy to be carried so I just got to sit there on the couch and watch the box with ears then later I found out it was called a television. I watched as jerra spread her white/ blue wings and flew ever so gracefully out the window and like a bird flew high and then dove around some trees and perched.

I fell asleep that night wishing to be somewhere else anywhere but here not able to move I felt like a potato with nothing to do and I must have been dreaming because I was moving through a forest that was full of life. I wasn't alone someone was carrying me through like a kidnapping, but a gentle face blurred through and smiled like it was alright and nothing was wrong at all. Then I was finally placed down I had fallen into darkness as if the dream had just fell asleep again and I didn't wake up until I fell to the ground. I woke up expecting to be in pain but it seemed so less today then it has been and when my eyes adjusted I was shocked at the sight, it was a forest that was at the edge of central perk and I had no idea how I got here so I started to talk to myself out loud.

"Did I sleep walk? Do I sleep walk? Where am I? What part of the forest? Who's in the bushes?" and at that he popped out of the bushes, Daka was holding some berries he picked to eat.

"hey bout time you woke up you were asleep for hours suns already been broke for hours, I'm surprised you didn't wake up on the trip here all those bumps and me carrying you" he said before I got the urge to lunge at him and strangle him when he said, "don't worry Sam should be here soon it was a test of Jerra's to see the love spark she this was to be romantic and stuff I personally don't get love but you know Fauna and Jerra are full of it so we have to deal with it now I have to tie you around the tree and act like you were stolen for the time being so it would look not as obvious that I stole you in your slumber and hid you in the perk so yah and did you know Jerra had feeling's for me, when we went out She kissed me on the lips and she wouldn't let go". The truth was that he didn't want to let go so he pulled her closer, jerra told me earlier and I just egged him on by saying, "really never knew'. And I was tied to the tree and waited for my knight in shining armor to save my sorry behind.

It was a while before I saw anyone or anything and man was I bored. I was so bored I almost fell asleep but then I heard a growl and some wings fluttering above, all I could see was blue and red wings for my eyes were blurry and tired with tears streaming down my face for lose and abandonment. There was a man of six foot 5 coming towards me at what seemed like a slow but decent pace and untied me and I kind of fell asleep and someone was calling me, my name so heavenly and I woke groggily and his face was the first I saw. It was Sam's face that was showing in the heavenly glow and behind him was the most magnificent white/ yellow wings I ever did see and whoa they were as real as mine were and he flew me to the heavens and kissed me on a floating cloud with a gracious chorus behind my ears. I definitely was not dreaming and I floated away from him with a glorious feeling inside, there was no darkness and no evil I felt renewed and full of strangely enough beauty.

My Body was changing my outfit pure green with my, nails and hair I was a new angel I was the new and improved angel of beauty who had been lost for centuries, said folklore and I was sarine The angel of beauty. When I returned to earth I was an elegant flower so renewed and reborn and full of greenness and I saw Daka, jerra and a girl I knew but hadn't seen in a while. Fauna was walking towards the group with a black blanket snuggled in her arms as she said, "let the old rejoice and the new be born, the new angel of darkness be sworn".


End file.
